A tool to be installed in a turret punch press is configured of a punch and a die. A punch blade of a punch body and a die blade of a die will abrade away. Therefore, it is needed to grind the punch blade and the die blade (see Patent Documents 1 and 2 listed below). In addition, the punch body or the die is checked before or after being ground in order to judge whether or not the punch body or the die reach its grinding tolerance (see Patent Document 3 listed below).